In U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,587 there are described malonylsulfamide compounds having the structure: ##STR2## These compounds are reported to be useful as accelerators of peroxide initiated polymerizations of ethylenically unsaturated compounds such as (meth)acrylic esters.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,063, there are described anaerobically curing acrylic monomer compositions containing open chain sulfamides containing the central group: ##STR3## These compounds are prepared by reaction of sulfuryl diisocyanate with an alcohol or a carboxylic acid. They are reported to be useful as stabilizers of anaerobic polymerizations.
It has been known since Vernon K. Krieble's patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,262, to use saccharin (benzoic sulfimide) as an accelerator of anaerobically curing acrylic compositions. The same reference, and many since, teach that sulfamides generally are useful as accelerators. Sulfimides are compounds having a divalent group of the structure: ##STR4## where both the sulfonyl and the carbonyl groups are linked to hydrocarbon groups.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,588 there are described anaerobically curing compositions free of peroxides which include sulfimide accelerated compounds. Saccharin and C.sub.6 H.sub.5 --SO.sub.2 --NH--CO--C.sub.6 H.sub.5 are described as suitable sulfimide accelerators in these systems.